Elly Quin
Powers & Abilities Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: Elly is a natural born Holy Sword wielder and is able to wield any Holy Sword without artificial means like Irina and Mαx. Master Swordswoman: Elly is highly skilled with swords and prefers to dual wield. With the Excalibur Crater, she could fight equivalently with Arthur during their first match and also Rode Sellzen. Elly, however, is very weak in techniques and prefers to use power in all her attacks. However, she gradually improved her skills as the series progressed and Arthur stated that if she mastered the use of the 4 Excaliburs and Demon Sword Gram within Durandal, she would surpass him. It is stated by Azazel that her power is equal to that of a High-Class devil. After fighting Strada, she started to return to her dual wielding style and focus back on the power aspect of her fighting. Immense Strength: Due to her years of training in the church, Elly is shown to have gained superb arm strength, being able to wield very heavy swords like the Excalibur Crater, Gram and Durandal with ease. Enhanced Speed: Elly is able to move at superhuman speeds. She combines her speed with Durandal's destructive powers, making her a formidable fighter. However, Elly is considerably slower than Arthur due to Elly being power-oriented as opposed to the technique-oriented Arthur. When further combined with the Excalibur Rapid, her speed is enhanced and she can move as fast as Masaomi. Immense Stamina: Elly has massive amounts of stamina and endurance. She was durable enough to confront Nero at the end of their match. She can still muster enough strength to use Cardinal Cross Dragonar.. Magic: Elly can use magic to store away Durandal in another dimension and summon it back when she needs it. Praying: Elly is one of the two Devils, the other being Asia, that can pray to God without receiving damage in the form of a headache after Uma made a request to Michael to allow her to pray to God. Flight: As a Devil, Elly can fly using her wings; Being an High-Class Devil, Elly has 4 Wings Equipment Excaliburs: Elly wielded 3 Excaliburs before fusing them with Demon Sword Gram, and Durandal. * Excalibur Crater: Elly's initial weapon. A Holy Sword that has the ability to unleash pure, destructive power that can easily shatter anything it comes into contact with. Elly later fused the sword with 2 more Excaliburs, Demon Sword Gram and Durandal. * Excalibur Rapid: A sword that grants both the wielder and the blade enhanced speed. Elly was given the sword by the Archangel Micheal. * Excalibur Transparency: A sword that allows the blade and its wielder to become invisible. Elly was given the sword by the Archangel Micheal. Ex-Durandal Gram: The upgraded version of the Durandal combined with Excalibur Crater, Rapid, Transparency and Demon Sword Gram. Ex-Durandal Gram contains 3 fragments of Excalibur and Demon Sword Gram, granting it not only the combined power of Durandal, Excalibur and Gram but once mastered, it will have the individual abilities of each of the 3 Excalibur Fragments and Demon Sword Gram in addition to Durandal's destructive power. Elly, however, currently only partial mastery over Crater, Rapid, and the melting ability of Demon Sword Gram. During the rating game between Yuri and Adam, Elly used a technique dubbed Durandal Smelting Cannon by Uma. In order to use this attack she has to charge the holy aura of Durandal and Gram, then she unleashes the aura as one powerful attack that can devour her opponents and heats up the ground. However, after one use, it has to be charged again only it will not be as fast after it has been shot. After the battle against Vasco Strada during the Exorcist Rebellion, Elly comes to accept the Holy nature of Durandal, the mixed nature of the 3 Excaliburs and the Unholy nature of Gram, and manages to use both the all the swords in tandem, using the holy and unholy aura from Durandal and Gram to augment each other and create a powerful cross-shaped attack she named Cross of Holy Despair and Unholy Hope ''' * '''Durandal: Elly's primary weapon. A uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge. Durandal is a unique sword at the point that it responds to the user. For a user that seeks destruction like Elly, the Durandal releases a massive amount of aura with destructive powers. Elly can also tap into the Durandal's holy aura with other swords, evident when she uses it together with Uma's Dragon Slayer. ** Durandal Birth: A combination technique between Elly and Arthur, both attack simultaneously with Elly unleashing the Holy power of Durandal and Arthur springing multiple Holy Demonic blades from the ground directing at their target. * Excaliburs: Elly can also materialize 3 Excalibur fragments to allow Elly to double wield both the Durandal and Excalibur. ** Scabbard of Excalibur: The scabbard of Excalibur which emits holy aura. * Gram: Also known as the Sword of the Sun, it is the strongest Demon Sword. Known as the Demonic Emperor Sword, it is a Dragon and God Slayer sword with the destructive power of the Holy Sword Durandal. Elly was given Gram by Mαx, and later combined it with Durandal. Cardinal Cross Dragonar: Elly's own variation of the Scale Mail armor, which she gained by syncing her aura with Uma's that uses his Violet Wyverns to attach themselves onto her body which shifts into the form of armor. While wearing the armor, her strength and speed are greatly enhanced. A single swing of Durandal was powerful enough to create a large crater. It is currently unknown if it has all ability to use the functions of Annihilate, Transfer, and Penetrate like the Cardinal Dragonar, being noted to be similar to Yuri's and yet different. Genie Hunter: A Holy Sword given to Elly by the Archangel Gabriel. Elly's able to Materialize the sword with her Magic, and keeps it in the same place as Durandal. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devils Category:Ryu Academy Category:Knight Pieces Category:Student Council Category:Exorcist Category:Yuri Lucifuge's Peerage